


Beauty and the Beast

by SlytherinLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione are now 23. They are in danger once again, since they are being threatened by a Deatheater wanna-be group, consisted of friends and family members of the late or imprisoned deatheaters. They are on a quest to find out more and hopefully defeat these people.<br/>This takes place in an old, abandoned opera. Bryson, Alice and the mentioned Gill are OCs.<br/>This was going to be part of a bigger fanfiction but I gave up on it, so it's only two chapters- besides, I am a Drarry shipper now.<br/>The songs sang by my OC are "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne and the soundtrack of the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

Hermione was standing in a gallory, looking at the empty stage. She sat on the comfortable, red armchair behind her. She could picture herself in this very opera, waiting anxiously for the play to start...She was wearing a long, off shoulder, velvet red dress and a black pair of heels. She was holding tightly a pair of binoculars, coloured black and gold. She smiled. Look at her, daydreaming in an abandoned, dusty opera, in which the only thing that seemed alive was Bryson's piano. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sensed, rather than heard, the young man that came on the gallory and slipped on the armchair next to hers. Draco smiled at her.  
"Tired?"  
"Daydreaming..." she whispered.  
She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde man. "Have you ever been in an opera?"  
He folded his arms on his chest. "A few times. I hardly remember any of those plays. But that... will stay between us...".

They both smiled and Hermione looked at the stage. Alice was sitting on the piano. Where did she come from? She had her forfingers on her lips. Hermione knew that when she did that, she was trying to figure out which song she would play.  
"It seems that we will have some... entertainment, after all!" she said.  
"She is probably going to play that song again... it's not bad really, but I don't completely understand the meaning. Gill said it has to do something with a muggle movie..."  
Hermione looked at him. She seemed rather confused. "I'm.. sorry?"  
"That's an expression I never thought I would see on your face..." he said. She laughed, making him think how beautiful she looked when she did so...  
"I don't really know what you're talking about. I've listened to her play and frankly, she has played so many songs I lost count." she raised her shoulders and smiled apologetically to Draco.  
"It starts like this.. Tale as old as time, true as it can be... Barely even friends-"  
"Oh, that one. That's her favourite one, Beauty and the Beast. It is from a movie, one that comes from a muggle fairytale."  
"Well, she seems to love that song...", he said and turned his head away. Hermione smiled cunningly.  
"Do you want me to tell you the story?" she asked quietly.

Draco blushed. "Well..."  
"I can't believe you-"  
"If you are planning to comment on my flushed cheeks, I would rather you forgot that happened.". Yes, when he felt embarassed he blushed. And asking-or even accepting- her telling him a muggle story, well... that was strange of him.  
"Oh, my God! Draco Malfoy is blushing! And for what?"  
"It's not such a big deal..."  
"You're adorable!" she said loudly, laughing. Her laughter stopped immediately, when she realised what she had just said and simply gave him a quick, awkward smile.  
She stared at Alice, who was now scratching her head, staring at the piano as if it held all the answers.

"Beauty and the Beast... Once upon a time-" she said and stopped to look at him. She expected a snarky comment on that phrase, herself was wondering why she used it. She thought that sometimes "once upon a time" sounded stupid and herself saying it felt a bit... awkward. His silver eyes were on her. They seemed so bright and beautiful... he really did want her to tell him the story. She sighed and continued.  
"...once upon a time, in a castle of imaginary beauty, lived a young prince. He was very rich and handsome.. and also rather indefferent and arrogant. One cold rainy night, an old, beggar woman came to his castle, sheeking for shelter. In return, she offered him a single rose. Repulshed by her ugliness, he turned her away. Then, the beggar transformed into a beautiful enchantress and cursed him, turning him into a beast and everyone else in the castle into household objects, although they kept their conscience and their ability to talk. She gave him the rose she was holding and an enchanted mirror. The rose would bloom until his twenty-first year. In order to break the curse, the prince needed to find someone to love and be loved by, before the last petal would fall..."  
"And the mirror?", Draco whispered. He was captivated by her voice, by the way she was narrating the story... but he would not admit that...  
"Well, honestly the mirror is your average, enchanted mirror. You call a person's name and the mirror shows you this person, wherever they are."  
"Are we certain that the story was written by muggles?", Draco sounded confused  
"Well, somebody that understands me! I really doubt it! I don't know why wizards never tell this story to their children, but all these magical references really make me wonder..."  
"So, you did a little research on the matter..."  
"...but I didn't find anything enlightening. Exactly!" she smiled happily. Draco understood her way of thinking. But he didn't mock her for looking into something like that... This was so hironical... She was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, telling him a muggle story which he seemed really eager to hear, realising in the meantime that he...understood her?!  
"The beast locked himself in the tower, so that nobody would ever see him again. One stormy night, though, somebody came to his castle. It was an old man. He lived in a small village, with his only daughter. They were both considered weird by the villagers. He was a lunatic and his daughter was just... weird! She was a very beautiful girl, going by the name of Belle. The problem was she really loved books, she was the kind of person you will see walking on the street, reading a book. As she was the most beautiful girl in the village, someone had his eyes on her. His name was Gaston. He was handsome and brawny- a hunter. Every man wanted to be him, every woman was dreaming about him. He was self-centered, boorish and arrogant... Always acting like he owned the world. He thought he deserved to have the most beautiful woman as his wife... therefore, Belle- who was constantly rejecting him."  
While she was talking, it was like a movie was playing in Draco's head. He really didn't know why, but he pictured Hermione as Belle... and Ron Weasly as Gaston.  
"One night, Belle's father wanted to deliver a little invention of his somewhere, but the storm was horrible. He was cold, soaked and his horse was scared. He lost the horse, which ran back home and was also attacked by wolves. While he was trying to get away, he ran in a big, rather scary castle. When he asked for a place to stay the night, a candlestick and a small pendulum clock answered him and led him in front of a fireplace. Then the Beast appeared... and took the man as his prisoner."  
"So... it was their plan for the Beast to come down and catch the man?" Draco asked.  
"Quite on the contrary. The candlestick only wanted to be helpful...while the clock was whining how the master is not going to like this..."  
Alice was now playing a song on the piano. Her voice was reaching up to Hermione's ears.

_Waking up to see that everything is ok..._  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed..  
I think about... the little things that make life great...  
I wouldn't change a thing about it... this it the best feeling! 

"The horse led Belle to the castle. She found her sick father in a cell. When the beast appeared, he angrily asked her to leave. She begged him to let her father go, offering herself as his prisoner instead. For life. The beast, rather surprised, accepted her offer. He dragged her father out, threw him into a magical carriage and instructed it to take him back to his village. He led Belle to her room. He was trying to get on her good side... but his temper and bad manners were not at all helpful... Belle didn't want to have to see the Beast. The rest of the enchanted people were very nice to her, hoping she would be the one to break the curse. Things got even worse when Belle, although she was sttrictly forbidden to go there, went to the west wig of the castle. It was the beast's room, were he kept the rose and his mirror. He forced her out of the room, in a rather... unkind way. "  
"...and Belle had to spend the rest of her life with a beast, that had anger-management issues, knowing she would never see her father ever again. Wonderful." Draco said quietly.  
She smiled. "Exactly."

_.... The first time in my life and now it's so clear!_  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here...  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere...  
I wouldn't change a thing about it... this is the best feeling! 

"After that, Belle tried to leave, but she was attacked by wolves. The beast appeared out of nowhere and saved her. She took him back to the castle and took care of his wounds. As time passed, Belle and the beast got to know each other better. He showed her that he had a good side. True, he was no Prince Charming but... without even realising it, Belle started falling in love with him. The household objects organised a romantic night for these two, as it was obvious now they were meant for each other. Everything went perfect, until the beast asked Belle if she was happy with him. She was, only she wished she could see her father one last time. The beast granted her wish, giving her the magical mirror... but when Belle asked for her father, she saw that he was looking for her, wandering in the forest, really sick and tired. She couldn't ignore her father and stay there. The beast released her from his prisoner, saying her father needed her more. He gave her the enchanted mirror, so she would be able to look inside and see him... so she wouldn't forget him."  
"He released her.. because he loved her...". Draco whispered. He sounded rather moved by the fairytale.

_It's a state of bliss...you think you're dreaming!_  
It's the happiness inside, that you're feeling...  
It's so beautiful... it makes you wanna cry...  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming!  
It's the happiness inside, that you're feeling...  
It's so beautiful... it makes you wanna cry...  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry! 

"She took her father back to the village... but then, a man appeared on her door, saying he was there to take her crazy father away, and put him in a mental asylum. Belle's father had tried to get the villagers to help him get his daughter back, but they laughed at him, as his story sounded crazy... Gaston payed the Asylum manager to take Belle's father. Either that... or Belle would accept to marry him. She refused and instead took the enchanted mirror and showed the Beast to the villagers, to prove her father was telling the truth. They were terrified and though Belle tried to tell them he was nice and harmless, Gaston realised Belle loved the Beast and led the villagers to the Beast's castle... to find him and kill him..."

_This innocence is brilliant..._  
It's so beautiful...  
I hope that it will stay!  
This moment is perfect... Please don't go away!  
I need you now...  
It makes me wanna cry...  
And I'll hold onto it... don't you let it pass you by! 

"The villagers fought against the people who were enchanted as objects and lost, while Gaston found his way in the castle and attacked the Beast, who had no will to fight, now that Belle was gone. Only when Belle appeared, did he start answering Gaston's hits."  
"Why didn't see go earlier, to warn the Beast?". Hermione couldn't help smiling. He sounded offended!  
"Gaston locked her and her father away. The one that released her was a small chipped cup, an enchanted child, who had followed Belle when she left the castle."  
In Draco's mind, Weasly was locking Hermione in a room and then, leading a whole village against... him. He played the role of the Beast... The similarities between Hermione and Belle were too obvious... as were the ones between him and the Beast's.  
"Gaston got killed in the fight- he fell off the castle's roof, achieving to fatally hurt the Beast before doing so. As he was dying in her arms, Belle burried her face in his chest, crying, confessing her love for him. The last petal of the rose fell..."  
Draco seemed disappointed. He didn't want the story to end like this, not really.  
"...Then... the curse was broken! The Beast turned back into a human... into the prince! Every object in the house was once again human, as well. And well... as muggles say when a story comes to its end... they lived happily ever after." she smiled happily, looking at Draco's relieved face.  
"That of course, is the story of the children's movie. The story of the book has a few differences but... it's the same...".  
She curled up on the armchair and Draco imitated her.  
Alice was now playing her favourite song on the piano.

_Tale as old as time..._  
True, as it can be...  
Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly...  
Just a little change... small to say the least!  
Both a little scared... neither one prepared... Beauty and the Beast... 

Draco's grey eyes were looking into Hermione's chocolate ones. He had never really noticed the lyrics... now that he did though... it was like this song was written for them. This was terrifying. He kept gazing into the girl's eyes, as if he wanted to read all her secrets in them.

_Ever just the same... ever a surprise...  
Ever as before... and ever just as sure... as the sun will rise! _

The music filled Hermione's ears. She softly brushed a forelock off Draco's eyes. She caressed his pale cheek. When she realised what she was doing, she tried to pull away, but Draco trapped her hand in his. If he moved a bit closer... he could easily kiss her... Why did she just think of that?

_Ever just the same... ever a surprise!  
Ever as before.. ever just as sure... as the sun will rise! _

Courage was not his strong point and right now.. he needed some. He moved a bit closer. He felt Hermione's breath on his lips. He opened them slightly. Their lips were almost touching but neither of them was ready to make the last move... 

_Tale as old as time... Tune as old as song!_  
Bittersweet and strange... Finding you can change!  
Learning you were wrong...  
Certain as the sun....  
Certain as the sun... 

 

She was the Gryffindor. She was supposed to do that move, wasn't she?

_...rising in the east..._  
Tale as old as time...  
Song as old as rhyme...  
Beauty and the beast... 

He didn't know how he found the courage. She didn't know why it took them so long. His fingers ran through her hair as his lips finally met hers. They dragged themselves into a soft kiss... she let a small sound escape her when his tongue slipped in her mouth. The kiss became deeper and intense... passionate. He held her tightly in his arms, while she wrapped hers around his neck.

_Tale as old as time..._  
Song as old as rhyme...  
Beauty and the... Beast... 

The piano's melody suddenly seemed far away. And so did the rest of the world..


End file.
